True Form
True Form is a special state of being in which an entity and an Element come together as one. There are multiple variants of this that have similarities however the True Form is unique. Origins The first known user of the True Form was Fortuna Grados who was able to transcend what made a mortal and what made an Element and to become almost a new existence itself. She had become one with the Water Element and with it brought forth a violent end to the war with the Houkana Family. Similarities Originally it was thought that merging into your Element was the True Form. There are three methods here; *Element merging into you *Merging into your Element *Merging together When the Element merges into you, you retain a mostly humanoid appearance and shape yet your physical texture will adopt traits of the Element. Earth for example, would have you taking on metal and stone or even plants into your texture. You would be resilient to force and trauma in this state as well. Blending into your Element would then be as if you became your Element yet held your same sentience. An example would be Darkness in which you could become a living shadow and expand greater control of the Element. Through this, you would turn nearly intangible and be difficult to harm. Usage As the True Form is about becoming one with your Element, it has two unique requirements. The first of which is that you are capable of both a Lawful and/or Chaotic for the Element and that also following this it is your birth Element. With both of these met, one can access their True Form through intense meditation. The user will then typically change in appearance to match their inner will. As reference, Fortuna Grados when combining with Water became much larger and sported four wings of ice. Her skin paled and a cool mist came from her to represent her body's massively reduced temperature. Upon being struck, no blood left her body as instead just water poured forth. In this state, she was capable of mass-manpulation of Water on a grand enough scale that she was able to sever the hydrogen and oxygen molecules to make high-powered bombs. Another example was Tsukidayo Houkana who in his True Form became almost the imagery of Omega herself. His appearance changed from having six wings to just two massive ones that were made of golden feathers. From this, a halo formed around his head and two halos encircled his wrists. His body grew taller however in size he thinned immensely, becoming vastly lighter. Weapons of Holy could be conjured at any moment and any point within a 30 foot radius of his person as well. The True Form has always been the end step of an Element's power though in using it, one shortens their life by a fair amount per use. Usually this is due to rapidly draining the longevity of the user's soul in trade for gaining extreme power.